1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller assembly, more particularly to a roller assembly to be incorporated with a Venetian blind and/or curtain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art roller assembly used in conjunction with a Venetian blind or a curtain, is shown to comprise an elongated hollow casing (10) having a driving means, (not shown in Figures) provided therein, a shaft (20) longitudinally provided in said elongated hollow casing (10) and connected to and driven by said driving means to rotates on its axis. The driving means is generally a motor or any other rotatable apparatus, such as a beaded chain. One end of each of a plurality of strings (B) is connected to a blind/curtain in a conventional way and the other end is connected to the shaft (20). When the shaft rotates, the strings are wound or unwound on the shaft, thereby opening or closing the blind/curtain.
During the roll up procedure, the strings are occasionally wound onto the shaft in an overlapping manner, tangling the strings as illustrated in FIG. 2, because there is no guiding means to ensure that the strings are wound evenly and regularly on the shaft. Since most of the blinds/curtains have more than one string, and since, the overlapping occurs often, the various strings (B) will wind and unwind at different rates, resulting in the blind/curtain being left in an uneven position. This is unattractive and frustrating for the users.